


One Coffee Please

by martian_lizard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 'Hey my sister is bringing my ex into town and I need a fake boyfriend' is now a legit pick-up line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula is Biphobic, Comedy, Complete, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mai's knives, No Smut, One Shot, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Sokka is not the sharpest crayon in the box, They Make It Work, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is not the man with the plan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_lizard/pseuds/martian_lizard
Summary: – Эм, привет!Фигура приглушенно ойкнула, отвлекаясь от экрана телефона.– Извини, мне правда очень жаль! Но мне нужно, чтобы ты притворилась моей девушкой! Моя сестра решила подставить меня и пришла на встречу с моей бывшей, так что у меня просто нет выбора, – выпалил Зуко, не отрывая взгляда от своей чашки. – Я могу заплатить! Просто помоги мне с этим! Пожалуйста!– Я… не могу, – медленно проговорила фигура.– Что? Почему нет?– Ну… – неопределенно протянула фигура. – Потому что я парень?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Coffee Please

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Coffee Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704988) by [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo). 



> Привет всем!  
> Ох и давно же я здесь не появлялась)  
> Немного опоздала я с новогодним подарочком, но он все же готов и ждет своих читателей!  
> С Новым Годом вас, друзья!  
> Буду рада любым вашим комментариям)

Зуко отчаянно паниковал.  
Он сидел в маленьком кафе на углу, потихоньку потягивая кофе из аккуратной чашечки, и ждал свою сестру. Азула хотела встретиться с ним, чтобы обсудить начатое дядей Айро расследование против их — ее — отца. Или это было лишь предлогом, не важно. В любом случае, когда парень поворачивается к окну, он видит не просто свою сестру, нет. Она идет рука об руку с Мэй, его бывшей.  
О нет. Он мгновенно понимает, что именно сейчас произойдет.  
Зуко лихорадочно оглядел кафе, но, к его огромному сожалению, в помещении было удручающе пусто. Однако если он попытается договориться с официанткой, то его без лишних размышлений выкинут вон и Азула начнет потешаться над незадачливым родственником, а Мэй… Нет, должен быть еще кто-то! Там!  
В дальнем углу спиной к Зуко сидит незнакомая фигура в синей толстовке с капюшоном. Каштановые волосы достигают плеч, закрывая шею и затылок, и с завидным успехом игнорируют попытки заправить их за ухо, постоянно выскальзывая вперед. И, судя по жестикуляции вкупе с другими признаками, этот кто-то уже порядком раздражен. Это наверняка оттолкнуло бы Зуко в другое время, но сейчас выбирать не приходилось.  
Азула и Мэй уже почти на месте. Времени осталось совсем немного.  
Зуко кладет на столик несколько купюр, надеясь, что этого хватит на заказанный кофе с чаевыми. И, подхватив чашку, проворно обогнул один из столов, приземляясь на сидение рядом с фигурой. К счастью, это место давало ему преимущество: свет там падал таким образом, что безобразный шрам на лице не был заметен соседу. Подобное зрелище лишь усложнило бы задачу.  
— Эм, привет!  
Фигура приглушенно ойкнула, отвлекаясь от экрана смартфона.  
— Извини, мне правда очень жаль! Но мне нужно, чтобы ты притворилась моей девушкой! Моя сестра решила подставить меня и пришла на встречу с моей бывшей, так что у меня просто нет выбора, — выпалил Зуко, не отрывая взгляда от своей чашки. — Я могу заплатить! Просто помоги мне с этим! Пожалуйста!  
— Я… не могу, — медленно проговорила фигура.  
— Что? — ответ поверг его в замешательство. Многие люди едва ли способны сопротивляться перед звоном золота. Ключевое слово «многие». — Почему нет?  
— Ну… — неопределенно протянула фигура. — Потому что я парень?  
И только тогда Зуко поднял глаза на своего соседа.  
Да, каштановые волосы все так же накрывали шею и затылок, но в том, как они обрамляли точеное лицо, в самой его форме не было ничего даже отдаленное напоминающего женские черты. То, что Зуко посчитал мешковатой толстовкой, на деле оказалось незастегнутой рубашкой, открывающей вид на серую майку, подозрительно смахивающую на майку-алкоголичку. А свободного кроя куртка визуально уменьшала мускулы парня и придавала его фигуре женственности.  
Честно говоря, Зуко искренне удивлен тем фактом, что его новый знакомый не всек ему, как только эта странная просьба была озвучена.  
— Я имею в виду, я не против денег, — торопливо заговорил парень. — Но если ты ищешь именно девушку, то тебе придется искать дальше.  
Зуко уж было решил переосмыслить свое решение относительно официантки, но тут же услышал звон дверного колокольчика: пришел новый посетитель.  
— Парень тоже подойдет, — пробормотал он тихо.  
— Отлично, так… имя? — спросил парень, откладывая телефон.  
— Зуко, — ответил тот, стараясь как можно незаметнее разглядеть входную дверь. — Моя сестра Азула, а бывшая — Мэй.  
— А я Сокка, — проговорил новый знакомый. — Должен ли я знать что-то еще?  
— Они уже здесь, — откликнулся Зуко, поворачиваясь назад и делая вид, что это не он только что оглядывался на девушек.  
— Вау, а ты не шутил, — тихо заметил Сокка. — Я думал, это какой-то новый способ пикапа, с которым я еще не знаком.  
Зуко с удивлением взглянул на парня, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, приторно сладкий голосок протянул почти над его ухом:  
— Зузу! — и он тут же оказался в объятиях сестры, хотя едва ли это можно назвать объятиями: так крепко сжимали его руки. Зуко лишь терпеливо затаил дыхание, ожидая, пока девушка закончит этот акт социально приемлемой формы пытки. И, когда она, наконец, отступила, парень перевел на нее тщательно отрепетированный и выверенный взгляд.  
— Азула.  
Он повернулся к другой пришедшей, которая, кажется, беззастенчиво разглядывала его нового компаньона.  
— Мэй.  
— Зуко, — ответила та довольно холодно. — Познакомишь нас с твоим новым другом?  
— Другом? — демонстративно наклонила голову Азула, только теперь замечая четвертого члена их небольшой группы. И издевательски хмыкнула. — Новый друг? У тебя, Зузу? Не смеши меня!  
Зуко почувствовал, как напрягся сидящий справа от него, но проигнорировал это.  
— На самом деле, Сокка… мой парень.  
Эти фраза прозвучала как-то неловко и странно. Неудивительно, что ни Азула, ни Мэй ему не поверили.  
Твою мать. Это и не могло сработать, на что он надеялся?  
— Извини, Зузу, но ты мог бы постараться и получше, — протянула его сестра, изобразив подобие сочувствующей улыбки, и присела рядом с Мэй. — Начал бегать за мальчиками после разрыва с бывшей? Я не куплюсь на это. Если только…  
Она вдруг обернулась на соседку:  
— Никто из девушек, кроме Мэй, не хочет с тобой встречаться? И тебе пришлось стать геем, чтобы получить хотя бы малюсенький шанс на личное счастье?  
Зуко нахмурился.  
И тут боковым зрением он заметил какое-то движение, почти подпрыгивая от неожиданности. Но это оказалась всего лишь рука. Она легла на его плечо и мягко притянула к чужой груди.  
Что, черт возьми, делал этот Сокка?  
— В такой ситуации более предпочтителен термин «бисексуал», — легко заметил тот с почти незаметной ноткой фальши в голосе. Однако тон его не оставлял места для пререканий. — Это значит любить и девушек, и парней.  
— Звучит, скорее, так, будто ты не можешь выбрать, — снисходительно ответила Азула.  
— Это, на самом деле, дает намного больше пространства для действий. Зачем выбирать один пол, если ты можешь заводить отношения с обоими? — бросил он на Зуко хитрый взгляд. — В конце концов, каждый человек заслуживает любви.  
Такая тесная близость с почти незнакомым человеком, как ни странно, грела. Настолько интенсивно, что Зуко начал нервно потеть, а его щеки окрасились ярким румянцем.  
— Хмм, — окинула парочку оценивающим взглядом Азула. Хмурое выражение молниеносно пробежало, но тут же сменилось искусственной улыбкой. — Так скажи мне, Соуко, где ты встретил моего брата? Дай угадаю, в кофейне?  
— Правильно говорить «Сокка», — совершенно спокойно заметил парень. — И мы встретились в кампусе на одной из общих пар.  
— Ох, правда? — в притворном удивлении сощурилась девушка. — И на какой же?  
По правде, Зуко и самому было интересно, что скажет его новый «парень». Ведь он даже не должен был знать, где учится первый встречный-поперечный. Это была почти откровенная игра ва-банк.  
— Углубленная химия, — ответил Сокка, отпивая из чашки Зуко. Фу. Слишком негигиенично?  
Улыбка Азулы стала торжествующей, почти острой.  
— Извини, но это ложь. Зуко учится на факультете права — с детства мечтает стать юристом, ничего не поделаешь.  
— Извини, но нет. Ты просто не знаешь своего брата так хорошо, как думаешь, — заметил Сокка с не менее хитрой усмешкой. — Да, он брал уроки права на первом курсе, но с начала второго курса он перевелся, и теперь записан на факультете химии.  
Как… Как он, черт возьми, это узнал?!  
Сокка… Он следил за ним?  
Зуко вдруг почувствовал, как чужая рука обернулась вокруг его плеч и крепко сжала. Те места, где кожа коснулась ткани, обдало холодом. Парню пришлось пустить в ход всю выдержку, чтобы не выдать своего страха.  
Азула, казалось, хотела поспорить с Соккой, но Мэй опередила ее, положив ладонь девушке на руку.  
— Он прав. Зуко сменил специальность, не сообщив тебе и отцу.  
Азула бросила на нее хмурый, колкий взгляд, но все же отступила.  
— Разве мы встретились для этого, Азула? — спросил ее брат, выпрямляясь и скидывая руку со своих плеч так дружелюбно, как только мог. Он не мог позволить этой змеюке учуять его нервозность. — Чтобы влезть в мою личную жизнь?  
— О, точно! — непринужденно воскликнула девушка, заговорщически наклоняясь вперед. — Я всего лишь хотела обсудить с тобой завещание дяди…  
— Ты имеешь в виду то завещание, что дяде оставил дед? — подозрительно сощурился Зуко. — То самое, что делает его единственным наследником всей недвижимости и всего капитала? То самое, что доказывает, что копия, находящаяся у вас с отцом, подделка?  
— О, прекрати, Зузу! Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, — изобразила Азула акулью ухмылку. — Дядя лишь пытается протянуть свои загребущие ручонки туда, куда их протягивать не следует. Отец никогда не стал бы заниматься чем-то настолько смехотворным, как фальсификация завещания. Нотариус деда узнал бы об этом, учитывая, что это он заверял подлинность завещания, не так ли?  
— Я, может быть, и поверил бы тебе, если бы слышал хоть какие-то новости со дня смерти деда от этого человека, — из-под бровей глянул на сестру Зуко.  
Уголки губ Азулы опустились, и она раздраженно почесала нос.  
— Ты и правда готов верить всему, что тебе говорят?  
— Я готов верить в правду, — почти рыкнул парень, слегка лязгнув зубами.  
Девушка сверлила парня пристальным взглядом в течение долгих нескольких секунд, а потом откинулась назад, вдруг неожиданно резко охладевая.  
— Мы с отцом хотим получить это завещание, Зуко.  
Так вот какова истинная цель их встречи.  
Азула никогда не встречалась с братом просто так. Ни для простого разговора за чашечкой кофе, ни для приятного ужина в компании родственника. Ей всегда было что-то нужно. И, когда он больше не мог ей ничего предложить, она бросала его. У парня не было сомнений, даже Мэй была лишь очередным ее инструментом в этой мерзкой партии.  
Зуко давно понял, как грязно она играет.  
И так же давно жалеет, что пришлось узнать.  
— Я не могу помочь тебе, Азула, — сказал Зуко не менее холодно.  
— Не можешь или не хочешь? — сощурилась его сестра, надменно задирая подбородок. — Потому что я знаю, что можешь. Ты ведь живешь с этим сумасшедшим стариком. И потому тебе не составит труда выведать, где находится это чертово завещание. Отец будет очень тебе признателен, если ты принесешь эту бумажку.  
А, вот и долгожданный аргумент об их отце.  
Как жаль, что это перестало работать на Зуко где-то на первом курсе.  
— Я не стану помогать тебе, Азула, — покачал головой парень. — Если я отдам завещание, вы с отцом его просто уничтожите.  
— Оно в любом случае липовое, — хмыкнула она. — Оно бесполезно.  
Несколько колких фраз уже крутились на языке у Зуко, но годы, проведенные с дядей, остудили его пылкую натуру. Вместо того, чтобы устроить сцену, как того хотела Азула, он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. И, когда парень заговорил, в его голосе звучало лишь абсолютное спокойствие.  
— Это решит суд.  
Судя по капризному изгибу ее губ, Азуле совсем не понравился этот ответ. После недолгих переглядок она гневно вскочила на ноги.  
— Мэй, мы уходим.  
— Ты обещала мне дэниш и кофе, — напомнила Мэй, все же поднимаясь со стула.  
— По дороге! — шикнула Азула, раздраженно топая по нежно-кремовой кафельной плитке маленькой кофейни к выходу. По одному только ее виду было очевидно, что еще немного — и девушка ударом ноги выбьет аккуратную резную дверь, но Мэй была столь же непреклонна, и экстравагантной парочке все же пришлось остановится у булочной на углу.  
Когда эти двое все же скрылись за поворотом, Зуко облегченно вздохнул и расслабленно откинулся на стуле.  
— Вау, да с твоей веселой семейкой не сравнится ни одна мыльная опера, — неожиданный комментарий застал Зуко врасплох, и ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что у этого балагана был свидетель со стороны.  
— Жаль, что тебе пришлось это видеть, — нахмурился парень, доставая кошелек и внутреннего кармана. — Сколько я должен?  
— Честно? Думаю, пары баксов за мой кофе вполне хватит, — задумчиво пожал плечами Сокка. — Не то чтобы ты отвлек меня от чего-то важного.  
— Кофе? — удивленно и даже немного раздраженно взглянул на него Зуко. — Просто кофе? Ты знаешь, кто я такой?  
— Ага, тебя зовут Зуко. У тебя есть поехавшая сестра и готичная бывшая. Ты живешь со своим дядей и учишься на химфаке в местном универе, — ровно и без запинки перечислил Сокка.  
На последней фразе парень подозрительно сощурился:  
— Как ты узнал об этом? Ты следил за мной?  
— Что? Воу, полегче, остынь, чувак! — в защитном жесте вскинул ладони Сокка. — Мне подруга об этом рассказала!  
— Конечно, «подруга», — саркастично хмыкнул Зуко. — Может, твоя подруга, кроме прочего, развлечения ради еще и бродит за мной по пятам, заглядывая в темные переулки?  
— Эм, нет, думаю, Тоф бы посчитала нечто подобное суперскучным способом потратить свое время, — насупился Сокка. — Она бы устала от этого, не прошло бы и часа.  
— Что? Так теперь я скучн… Так, стоп, что ты сейчас сказал? — брови Зуко решительно сошлись на переносице. — Ты сказал «Тоф»?  
— Ага. Знаешь ее? — неторопливым движением парень вытащил из кармана смартфон. — Мы подружились, когда Аангу все же удалось уговорить ее выбраться из своего антисоциального кокона. Я подумал, что это о тебе она так много рассказывала в школьные времена, и решил проверить.  
Он показал экран своего телефона с открытой страничкой текстового чата.

_Эй, Тоф, этот парень не кажется тебе знакомым?  
(изображение доставлено)_

**О. Боже. Мой.  
Это же профи-рестлер Король Буми!  
Сокка, где ты его нашел?! Мне срочно нужен автограф!  
** — Король Буми? — в недоумении изогнул бровь Зуко.  
— Да, знаю, это ведь и правда странно? Вообще ведь нет ничего общего, — закатил глаза Сокка. — Но в этом вся Тоф. По правде говоря, ее это вообще мало волнует.  
Парень продолжил читать, пока владелец смартфона и не думал останавливать свой бурный монолог.

_Король Буми?  
Что?  
Как вообще связаны этот парень и тот седой  
Черт возьми, Тоф, ты можешь хоть иногда вести себя как нормальный человек?_

**Не знаю. Ты можешь хоть иногда вспоминать, что я слепа как крот?  
И то, что программа, воспроизводящая входящие сообщения, не работает с картинками?**

_Ладно, ты права. Это было довольно бесчувственно с моей стороны. Я это заслужил._

**Верно, заслужил.**

_Хорошо, я запомнил.  
В любом случае, я уверен, что ты наверняка встречала этого парня в кампусе. Высокий такой, даже выше меня. Темные волосы, бледная кожа._

**Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне это вообще никак не поможет?**

_И большой шрам на левой стороне лица._

**О, точно, это Искорка!  
** — Искорка? — Зуко не удержался и выкрикнул это вслух, невольно прерывая интереснейшую историю Сокки о том, как как он впервые встретил девушку.  
— Ах, это… У Тоф есть привычка давать своим друзьям разные клички. Аанга она называет Легкие Ноги, а Катара, моя сестра — Сахарная Королева, начал перечислять парень.  
— А ты? — спросил Зуко, краем уха слушая увлекательный треп и продолжая листать ленту диалога.  
— Бумеранг, — бросил хмурый взгляд из-под бровей Сокка. — Потому что, как она сказала, «неважно, сколько раз я тебя пошлю, ты все равно вернешься».  
Зуко смешливо фыркнул.

__

_Искорка? Тот парень на курсе углубленной химии, на которого ты беспрестанно жаловалась, да?  
Ты никогда не говорила, что он горяч!  
Тоф! Ты просто обязана нас познакомить!_

****

**Извини, но едва ли он захочет тусить с такой задницей, как ты  
И снова, я СЛЕПАЯ!  
** — Так, что это ты там рассматриваешь? — потребовал ответа Сокка, вдруг принимая неожиданно испуганный вид и вырывая смартфон. — Прекращай листать, засранец! Это личное!  
— Так значит, ты думаешь, что я горячий? — с легким недоверием уточнил Зуко. Многие люди думают так же. Пока не видят этот проклятый шрам. После же все общение сводилось к «спасибо, но держись от меня подальше». Но, судя по тексту переписки, этот парень уже видел шрам, так что… Ситуация была, как минимум, странная.  
— В объективном плане, никакого подтекста! — торопливо выпалил Сокка, и его итак смуглая кожа едва заметно потемнела от смущения. — Ты в хорошей форме, у тебя чистая кожа и все такое! Не то чтобы мне хотелось встречаться с тобой!  
— Ну да, — пробормотал Зуко с нарочито невозмутимым выражением лица, пытаясь затушить внезапно возникший в душе огонек. — Итак, оплата?  
— Чувак, не волнуйся об этом, — пожал плечами Сокка и слегка небрежным движением запихнул смартфон в задний карман джинс. — Это ведь единичная акция, верно? Пары баксов за мой кофе вполне хватит. То есть, я не буду сильно против, если ты оплатишь и мой бейгл, но это всего лишь помощь одного братана другому на неловкой встрече с бывшей, ничего криминального! Все в порядке!  
— Ну раз так… — Зуко все же купил своему новому знакомому бейгл, но в основном просто ради того, чтобы мерзкое чувство неоплаченного долга отступило.  
Сокка был прав: это разовая акция. После этой встречи они разойдутся и вряд ли встретятся еще раз.  
***  
Это оказалось далеко не разовой акцией.  
— Привет, Зузу, — свирепо улыбнулась Азула с другого конца стола. Как она вообще нашла его в библиотеке кампуса, где он появлялся раз в сто лет, Зуко не понимал от слова «совсем». Но если он что-то и понимал отлично, так это то, что, начни он шуметь слишком сильно, его тут же выкинут из читального зала, и у скучающих папарацци тут же появится источник заработка в лице бедного парня со следом от каблука строгой мисс Джеймсон на заднице.  
Нет, Зуко найдет другой способ.  
— Привет, Азула, — притворно-спокойно ответил он, чуть стискивая зубы. — Чем обязан?  
— О, просто решила заскочить и поболтать с любимым братишкой и его новой пассией, — она демонстративно оглядела зал. — Но вот что странно: что-то я не вижу этого твоего «парня».  
— То, что мы встречаемся, не значит, что мы обязаны ходить друг за другом хвостиком, Азула, — Зуко упорно пытался сфокусировать свое внимание на учебнике, обклеенном цветными стикерами. Особого успеха он в этом не достиг: Азула, усевшаяся слева от него, в «слепой зоне», совершенно не способствовала рабочей атмосфере.  
— Разве? — девушка вальяжно растянулась на кресле и снова оглядела помещение, как принцесса надменно взирает со своего балкона на конюших, перекидывающих навоз. — Но вы с Мэй никогда никогда не отходили друг от друга дальше трех шагов.  
— Боже, нам было по шестнадцать, — раздраженно прошипел Зуко и тут же глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Каблук мисс Джеймсон и папарации. Точно. — Мы были подростками. Отношения были для нас чем-то новым. Но люди меняются со временем.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я поверю в это? — ее взгляд вдруг угрожающе потемнел. — Но я знаю правду. Ты все еще любишь ее. Ты все еще хочешь ее. Но она выбросила на порог своей жизни, как бессмысленный мусор, как только наш папочка выкинул тебя из дома.  
В этот момент Зуко поблагодарил свою натренированную годами предусмотрительность: держи он тогда в руках карандаш или выделитель, испорченный конспект можно было бы отправлять в мусорку.  
— Но я все еще могу это исправить, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжала Азула. — Стоит мне шепнуть ей парочку правильных слов, и она незамедлительно вернется к тебе. Всего лишь небольшая услуга, и отец вновь примет тебя, как несмышленого блудного сына. Все, что нужно сделать, это принесть завеща…  
— Зуко! — воскликнул невдалеке знакомый голос, и все торопливо зашикали, призывая его владельца к тишине. Но Сокка не выглядел слишком виноватым, а, усевшись в удобное кресло рядом с парнем, будто Азулы не было рядом, и вовсе принял расслабленную позу, всем своим видом выражая довольство. — Спасибо, что подождал меня! Четвертая пара — такая жесть! Честно говоря, я даже сбился со счета, пытаясь припомнить, сколько раз успел задремать.  
Зуко с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами уставился на Сокку. Какого черта он здесь забыл? Почему он появился именно сейчас? Не то чтобы Зуко жаловался…  
— О, привет! — пришедший, наконец, обернулся к девушке, которая с завидным упорством гримасничала за его спиной. — Сестра Зуко, правильно? Мэй?  
— Азула, — прошипела та.  
— О, извини, мой косяк, — невозмутимо пожал плечами парень. — Но, понимаешь, в последнюю нашу встречу ты повторяла лишь «Мэй», да «Мэй», так что я решил, что это ты. Видимо, ошибся.  
— Какой идиот будет так часто повторять собственное имя? — спросила Азула, насмешливо изгибая бровь.  
— Кто-то настолько самодовольный, как ты? — склонил голову набок Сокка. — Я имею в виду, произносить чужое имя столько раз не менее странно. Если только если тебе не нравится…  
Девушка с красным от злости лицом тут же подскочила на ноги:  
— Как смеешь ты выдумывать такой бред! Никто и никогда не оскорблял меня так бессовестно!  
Она молниеносно развернулась и вылетела из читального зала.  
— Я хотел сказать: «Если только тебе не нравится, как оно звучит», — подозрительно невинно закончил свою фразу Сокка. — Кажется, я никогда не смогу понять этих девчонок.  
— Я думаю… Моя сестра — это особый случай, — пробормотал Зуко, задумчиво рассматривая темно-коричневые двери, которые Азула в порыве гнева раскрыла одним точным движением ноги. Гидравлический механизм не дал им эффектно захлопнуться за ее спиной, и теперь парень наблюдал, как дверцы медленно возвращаются в свое изначальное положение. Когда они, наконец, закрылись, он перевел пристальный взгляд на Сокку. — В любом случае, откуда ты здесь?  
— Это, — прозвучал над ухом новый голос, и его владелец тяжело шлепнулся в кресло, — можно считать моей услугой.  
Хоть Зуко и знал, что последует за этим, он все же не смог уклониться от точного дружеского удара в плечо.  
— Тоф, — тепло поприветствовал он девушку. — Приятно видеть, что у тебя все хорошо.  
— Да, уклоняться от проезжающих машин пока удается, — согласилась Тоф, и Зуко, сам того не заметив, расплылся в улыбке. — Ты улыбаешься?  
Улыбка превратилась в ухмылку:  
— Неа!  
— Сокка?  
— Да, определенно улыбается.  
Зуко кинул своему соседу хмурый взгляд, и Тоф победоносно рассмеялась, но, что странно, никто даже не попытался ее заткнуть. Видимо, к выходкам девушки местные завсегдатаи уже привыкли.  
— Итак, с какой же целью ты сунула нос в мои дела? — сменил тему Зуко.  
— О, не делай из мухи слона, — откинулась в кресле Тоф, принимая почти такой же царственный вид, как Азула, но этот эффект во многом сглаживался благодаря хитрой ухмылке, играющей на ее губах. — Я лишь услышала дамочку в беде и послала одинокого рыцаря на ее спасение.  
— Так, стоп, в этой ситуации я, получается, рыцарь? — уточнил Сокка, и тут до него дошло. — Эй, я не одинокий!  
— А я не дамочка! — раздраженно воскликнул Зуко.  
— Однако ты не отрицаешь, что был в беде? — указала на него пальцем Тоф.  
Парень вдруг почувствовал, как у него задергался глаз:  
— Я не был в беде!  
— Конечно, нет, — подался вперед Сокка, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — А Азула, конечно же, не преследовала тебя, пытаясь перетянуть на свою сторону в борьбе против дяди.  
— У меня все было под контролем, — снова нахмурился Зуко.  
— Да-да, — ответ парня так и сочился сарказмом. — Однако я все же помог тебе справится с этой контролируемой ситуацией, так что с тебя еще одна чашечка кофе! И бейгл!  
Зуко демонстративно закатил глаза:  
— Серьезно? Как в прошлый раз?  
— Сокка, ты сильно занижаешь планку сейчас, — проинформировала парня Тоф. Тот вопросительно взглянул на нее, но Зуко уже прекрасно понимал, к чему все это шло. К горлу мгновенно подступил ком, а в животе появилось неприятное давящее чувство. — Ты знаешь, кто такой Зуко?  
— Парень с бешенной семейкой и слишком большим количеством проблем для обыкновенного студента, — Сокка уперся подбородком в ладонь. — Можешь что-то добавить?  
Зуко про себя молился всем богам, чтобы Тоф держала свой рот на замке.  
Богам он никогда не нравился.  
— Его фамилия Созин, — ответила девушка, и именно этого парень опасался больше всего.  
К его удивлению, до Сокки смысл сказанного не дошел.  
— И? Моя фамилия Хакодассон. Что ты имела в виду?  
Тоф выглядела и правда разочарованной его твердолобостью, но, к счастью, не стала развивать тему.  
Зуко вдруг пришло в голову, что парень, должно быть, с самого начала знал об этом. Не так ли?  
Ни один человек, бравший в руки абсолютно любой журнал в течение последних лет, не мог не знать о Зуко. Выброшенный из дома в свои восемнадцать из-за глупых трюков, которые довели его до больничной койки и вечного позора семьи, он едва ли был той персоной, о которой люди смогли бы быстро забыть. Публика удивительно сильно любит обсуждать и смаковать чужие падения, но, как ни парадоксально, склонна не замечать их взлеты.  
(Эти проклятые таблоиды всегда игнорировали тот факт, что к инциденту приложила свою руку Азула, как и то, что его отцу нужен был лишь предлог, чтобы выгнать из дома неугодного сына. Нет, в глазах общественности Озай Созин был абсолютно безгрешен, этакая идеальная модель с отполированной репутацией. Зуко становится почти физически больно от мысли о том, что когда-то и он сам так думал).  
Так что реакция Сокки на его фамилию сильно успокоила парня. Тот был вполне честен, когда попросил в качестве оплаты лишь чашку кофе и бейгл, да и это было простой шуткой. Может быть, в мире все еще есть добрые и хорошие люди.  
И Тоф была одной из них, хотя и делала вид, что не принадлежит к их числу.  
— Ладно, на этом я оставлю вас двоих, — тяжело выдохнула девушка, поднимаясь на ноги. — У меня следующей парой зачет по криминальной психологии, и мне надо хотя бы краем глазами пробежаться по конспектам. Поняли? Краем глаза!  
— Удачи! — помахал ей Сокка, игнорируя ее каламбур. — Получишь пятерку — обещаю награду!  
— Я запомню это, Бумеранг!  
— Черт, мне нужно было заранее оговорить запрет на дорогие заведения, — парень тут же побледнел. — Эта девчонка умеет разгуляться.  
Зуко уперся подбородком в костяшки пальцев, но даже это не помогло ему скрыть веселый фырк. Этот звук привлек внимание Сокки.  
— Так-так, что это ты здесь читаешь? — спросил он, рассматривая книгу сквозь накрывшие ее тонкие пальцы. — Буэ, органическая химия? Сурово!  
— Эй, орг-хим не такая уж и скучная! — слабо запротестовал Зуко.  
— Ага-ага, конечно. И как долго ты уже листаешь эту тетрадку? — спросил Сокка.  
Парень оглядел обклеенные цветными стикерами листочки конспекта. Все они были приклеены сегодня, хотя принес он с собой полностью пустую тетрадь. Сейчас же в ней было уже около десяти-пятнадцати страниц. Зуко слегка поморщился.  
— Ладно, может быть, я немного перестарался, — пробурчал он. — Но мне нужно будет сдать кучу бумажных работ в конце семестра, так что мне нужно…  
— …закрыть эту тетрадку и пообедать, как нормальному человеку! Точно, именно об этом я и думал! — весело воскликнул Сокка, вскакивая с кресла. Зуко в ответ только нахмурился, и его невольный спаситель заныл. — Да прекрати, семестр кончится только через девять недель! У тебя есть еще куча времени, что закончить эту работу! В крайнем случае, можно все доделать в последнюю ночь!  
Зуко только хмыкнул:  
— Будто я буду дожидаться последней ночи!  
— Зато я буду, — заметил Сокка. — Это одна из тех штук, которая помогает пробудить креативность.  
— Одна из тех? А под другими ты подразумеваешь убойные дозы адреналина и дюжина банок Red Bull? — снова нахмурился парень.  
— Ага! — Сокка почти тыкнул его в щеку своим пальцем. — Я знал, что ты хотя бы раз дотягивал все до последней минуты!  
— Да, было такое, и именно поэтому я не хочу заниматься этим снова, — поджал губы Зуко и перевел взгляд на стол.  
Стол, у которого его бешенная сестра умудрилась найти Зуко, даже не обучаясь в этом университете. Стол, у которого он провел не один и не два часа с конца второй пары. Стол, заваленный книгами, которые он мог бы с легкостью принести домой к дяде, где никакая Азула бы его не достала.  
Ну что ж, этот выбор был сделан за него.  
— Дай мне пару секунд, я тут все улажу, — сказал Зуко, собирая книги.  
Сокка неопределенно хмыкнул, давая понять, что услышал, и направился к выходу. В это время второй парень проходил невероятно нервозатратный и сложный процесс оформления книг в библиотеке колледжа. Это было далеко не так просто, как оформление тех же самых книг в публичных библиотеках города, потому что студентам, попавшим на отработку в картотеке и на стойке выдачи, катастрофически не хватало опыта, а пришедшим — терпения, чтобы дождаться своей очереди.  
«В этом есть и позитивная сторона», — подумал Зуко. — «Это неплохая практика твоей выдержки».  
Книги, наконец, оказались в рюкзаке, и парень направился к Сокке, который терпеливо ждал у входа и изредка посматривал на… приятеля? Не суть важно. Главное, что уже через пару минут они направлялись к кафетерию плечом к плечу.  
— Не хочешь сначала отнести книги в общагу? — спросил по дороге Сокка. — Уже через полчаса чертовски разболится спина, разве нет?  
— Это неплохой способ тренировки, — заметил Зуко. — К тому же, моя квартира в двадцати минутах езды, так что если я хочу успеть поесть до начала пар, то возвращение домой вычеркивается из уравнения.  
— А, точно, ты ведь с дядей живешь, — парень задумчиво поджал губы. — Как его зовут?  
— Айро, — просто ответил Зуко. — И да, мне приходится добираться до универа каждое утро.  
— Я слышал, поиск свободного парковочного места перед первой парой — тот еще геморрой, — сочувственно простонал Сокка.  
От этого звука щеки Зуко слегка потеплели, но тот с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, проигнорировал внезапное чувство.  
— Есть такое, но не то чтобы это доставляло мне много неудобств. Я все равно приезжаю пораньше, чтобы потренироваться в зале. Так что к началу пар у универа можно заметить, как минимум, дюжину нелегально припаркованных машин и еще столько же, кружащих вокруг в поисках парковки, как стервятники.  
— Черт возьми, как я рад, что нам с Катарой удалось заселиться в общагу, — кивнул Сокка, явно соглашаясь. — Пусть у нас и нет машины, и приходится ходить пешком, но так все же лучше!  
Зуко смешливо хмыкнул и слегка закатил глаза.  
— Не смейся надо мной! — почти прошипел его невольный спаситель. — Будто у тебя ситуация лучше! Бьюсь об заклад, не будь у тебя машины, тебе пришлось бы каждый день умолять твоего дядю подвезти тебя! И ты бы каждое утро ждал, пока он проснется! А просыпается он наверняка, как и любой другой нормальный человек, где-то около полудня.  
— Он уходит на работу даже раньше меня, — защищает родственника Зуко, может быть, даже слишком рьяно. — Дядя Айро всегда строго придерживался корпоративной этики. Он твердо уверен в том, что не поднялся бы так высоко, если бы позволял себе послабления и расхлябанное поведение. И я всегда буду уважать его за это.  
— Да, да, дядя стал для тебя моделью для подражания, бывает, — Сокка вдруг остановился посреди дороги с выражением крайнего удивления на лице. — Погоди-ка, твой дядя — Айро Созин? Ты живешь в доме с Айро Созином? Основателем Jasmine Dragon Enterprises? Наследником корпорации Hi-nushi?!  
— Эм… Да? — немного сконфуженно протянул Зуко. В подобной реакции не было ничего необычного, вот только он думал, что этот парень уже все знает.  
— Чувак! Тебе стоило предупредить меня раньше! — вскинул тот руки от переизбытка эмоций. И снова замер на месте. — Подожди, но тогда ты…  
— Зуко Созин, ага, — он непонимающе сощурился. — Я думал, ты знаешь об этом?  
— Конечно, нет! — горячо возразил Сокка. — Я знал только твое имя! Откуда мне было знать, что ты — именно тот Зуко?!  
— Тебе ведь Тоф говорила!  
— Созин — довольно распространенная фамилия!  
— И как много других Зуко Созинов ты знаешь?  
— Не важно! — Сокка выразительно взмахнул руками. — Но если он и правда твой дядя, то я знаю, как ты можешь отплатить мне!  
Зуко фыркнул и недовольно нахмурился, глядя на собеседника.  
Вот так обычно и получается. Он должен был понимать, чем это кончится.  
Окружающие милы с ним ровно до того момента, когда он сообщает им, кем является его дядя. После этого Зуко становится интересен этим людям только из-за связи с его дядей, с деньгами его дяди. И поэтому он решил, что Сокка не такой: раз парень знает, кто он, и не уделяет этому особого внимания, то все в порядке. Поэтому он решил, что в мире еще остались люди, способные проявить бескорыстную доброту даже к Зуко.  
Осознание этой ошибки причиняло боль.  
— День моего дяди — не мои деньги, — холодно проговорил парень. — Если тебе нужны именно они, то считай наш договор разорванным.  
— Что? Нет, подожди, чувак! — Сокка торопливо поймал его запястье, когда Зуко уже собирался уходить. Тот гневно стряхнул чужую руку, но сопротивления не последовало. Этот странный парень лишь поднял обе ладони в защитном жесте. — Ты неправильно понял! Мне не нужны деньги!  
Зуко, конечно, не поверил ему, но Сокка, в конце концов, ни разу не соврал за время их недолгого общения и даже не пытался манипулировать им, как это нередко делала его родная сестра. Зуко подозрительно сложил руки на груди и хмуро спросил:  
— И чего же ты хочешь?  
— Я хочу встретиться с ним! — заявил Сокка, начиная сиять от радости.  
— Зачем? — парень слегка наклоняет голову и неосознанно расправляет плечи. — Чтобы шантажировать его? Потому что его недалекий племянник не смог самостоятельно справится со своими проблемами и был вынужден просить случайного прохожего о помощи в разрешении семейной драмы? Это не сработает. Иди в редакцию любой желтой газетенки и расскажи им эту историю, мне плевать. Вся ответственность на мне, не на дяде.  
— О боже-е-е, все не так, — устало протянул Сокка, потирая обеими ладонями лоб. — Давай остановимся! Сделай глубокий вдох, и начнем сначала!  
Он и сам не до конца понимал, кому он это говорит: себе или Зуко. Тот уже был готов вновь начать спор, но его собеседник шумно выдохнул и заговорил:  
— Кажется, я не рассказывал, чем занимаюсь я, — ему наконец-то удалось унять свой восторг и успокоиться. Теперь он казался совершенно другим человеком. — Или о плане? У меня, вроде как, есть план работ на пять лет вперед, но его детали все еще…  
— Насколько я помню, твой основной профиль — компьютерная инженерия, а побочный — бизнес, — проговорил Зуко. — Или так мне сказала Тоф… Не то чтобы я спрашивал.  
— Это правда, но мои планы предполагают нечто большее, — признал Сокка. — Я хочу стать изобретателем и предпринимателем, правда. В мире много проблем, и у меня есть решения для некоторых из них. Однако, для реализации этих решений требуется капитал, а я — всего лишь бедный студент, и едва ли у меня появится достаточно большая сумма в ближайшее время.  
— Мне послышалось, или ты только что говорил, что тебе не нужны деньги? — сказал Зуко, вложив немного больше раздражения и злости, чем хотел.  
— Не нужны! Вернее, нужны, но нужны не мне лично, а в качестве стартового капитала для разработок! — активно потряс Сокка головой. — Я прошу о встрече с твоим дядей, чтобы договорится с ним о спонсорской поддержке. Представлю несколько своих идей и посмотрю, заинтересует ли его что-либо. Компания твоего дяди, Jasmine Dragon Enterprises, нередко занимается финансированием различных стартапов, что, чаще всего, представляет довольно большой риск. И я что-то пока не слышал, чтобы она сильно прогорала на этом. Я всего лишь хочу попросить его оценить мои идеи.  
— А если он откажется? — с немалым подозрением уточнил Зуко.  
— Ну, на нет и суда нет, — рассеянно пожал плечами Сокка. — Тогда я поищу спонсора где-нибудь еще. Я ведь не могу заставить его принимать решения, которые могут негативно сказаться на компании. Но я и не узнаю, понравятся ли твоему дяде мои разработки, если не попробую это узнать. В этом весь я — пробую и смотрю, что будет дальше.  
Зуко одарил его долгим оценивающим взглядом, практически сканируя парня взглядом и тщательно обдумывая его слова, чтобы дать свой ответ:  
— Ладно, я организую эту встречу.  
— Правда? — Сокка просиял от радости, и на его лице появилось выражения детского восторга, которое он безуспешно пытался подавить. — Круто!  
— Но! — продолжил Зуко сурово, тыкая в парня указательным пальцем. — Если мой дядя говорит «нет», то это «нет». Конец истории.  
— Чувак, ты слышал, что я только что тебе говорил? Я прекрасно это понимаю! — тот красиво изогнул бровь.  
— Просто хочу удостовериться, — Зуко почувствовал себя немного спокойнее и за себя, и за своего дядю. Он попытался вспомнить расписание Айро, которое тот выдал ему накануне. — На этой неделе у него почти нет свободного времени, но я попробую договориться на завтра в 16.00. Ты свободен?  
— В любое время! — воскликнул Сокка. –Даже если у меня и будут пары, я могу их прогулять.  
— Лучше не надо.  
— Есть какая-то особая причина, чтобы встречаться именно в четыре? — полюбопытствовал Сокка. — Это довольно близко к концу рабочего дня, не так ли?  
— По средам дядя уходит домой пораньше, — объяснил Зуко. — Так что он, скорее всего, будет в хорошем настроении.  
— Есть ли какая-то причина тому, что среда считается особым днем? — последовал новый вопрос.  
Ответом ему были лишь в усмешке поднятые брови, потому что парень оказался прав, и причина эта описывалась двумя словами.  
***  
— Пай Шо, — мягко проговорил Айро, почти лучась энергией. В руках у него удобно расположилась доска ручной работы, которую он поглаживал почти благоговейно. — Хочешь сыграть со мной сегодня, племянник?  
— Нет, дядя, не совсем, — проворчал Зуко. После сорока восьми проигранных всухую партий парень зарекся играть с родственником.  
— Какая жалость, — Айро вздохнул и запустил приложение на телефоне. — Видимо, мне придется положиться на чудеса современного искусственного интеллекта, чтобы найти достойного оппонента.  
Зуко мог бы разозлиться на этот комментарий. Мог бы, но знал, что до уровня дяди ему было как до Луны пешком. Он все еще не понимал, почему Айро продолжал предлагать ему партию.  
Только когда дядя начал настраивать виртуальную доску для игры, Зуко вдруг вспомнил о данном Сокке обещании.  
— Эм, дядя, пока ты не начал… — Зуко зажал кнопку питания на своем телефоне. — Мой друг хотел бы встретиться с тобой. Если ты не против, конечно.  
— Твой друг? — Айро, кажется, удивился намного сильнее, чем вообще имел на то право.  
— Да, — испытующе ответил парень. — У меня могут быть друзья, дядя.  
— Я не имел в виду, что у тебя их не может быть, Зуко. Лишь то, что для тебя это немного необычно — приглашать друзей домой, — спокойно объяснил Айро.  
— Не то чтобы я его приглашал… — парень оперся спиной на дверной косяк и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Да? — любопытно щурится Айро. — Тогда как получилось, что твой друг идет к нам в гости?  
— Это… оплата долга, — Зуко пытается очень осторожно подбирать слова, но выходит у него не очень. — Этот человек помог мне в одной щекотливой ситуации — ну, вернее, в нескольких, — и взамен он захотел встретиться с тобой.  
Лицо Айро окаменело:  
— Ладно… Есть ли у этого паренька имя?  
— Его зовут Сокка, — ответил юноша. Его телефон издал негромкий «пилиньк», оповещающий о том, что его «спаситель» уже приехал. — Он же здесь. Я могу впустить его?  
Айро издал негромкий вздох, смотря на доску для Пай Шо.  
— Да, впускай. Я хочу встретиться с человеком, который выручил моего племянника.  
Тон его голоса заставил Зуко вжать голову в плечи, но парень все же последовал просьбе дяди. Сокка не мог перестать пялиться, рассматривая все подряд в доме («Особняке!» — настаивал он), пока Зуко вел его к дяде, но, стоило им предстать перед Айро, Сокка немного стушевался.  
— З-здравствуйте, мистер Созин, сэр! — напряженно поклонился ему парень, пытаясь быть настолько вежливым, насколько это возможно. — Это большая честь для меня! Я так много слышал о вас…  
— Хотел бы я сказать вам то же самое, Сокка, — проговорил Айро, и его стальной голос заставил Зуко непроизвольно отступить назад. — Но сегодня я услышал о твоем существовании в первый раз. Все это представление организовано, чтобы встретиться со мной?  
— А, эм, да… — Сокка нервно потер шею. — Я попросил Зуко оказать мне услугу за…  
— За помощь в «щекотливых ситуациях», да, — Айро не поднимал взгляда от доски для Пай Шо, передвигая кость на доске и повторяя это движение в приложении. Искусственный интеллект сделал свой ход, и мужчина отразил этот ход на деревянной доске. — Однако, юноша, я должен сказать, что не считаю шантаж способом достижения своих целей, достойным восхищения.  
— Шантаж? — Сокка слегка наклонился к Зуко и сердито зашептал. — Что ты сказал ему?!  
— Ничего! — так же резко ответил парень. — Я всего лишь объяснил, что ты хотел встретиться!  
— Но ты точно должен был сказать что-то, потому что я получаю третье высшее не для того…  
— Если вам есть, что сказать, то я бы предпочел, чтобы вы говорили это всем присутствующим, — мерно проговорил Айро, передвигая еще две кости. — Эти старые уши уже не те, что прежде.  
На самом деле, Зуко знал, что слух его дяди был почти безупречным. Это притворство беспомощным стариком было одним из самых действенных его инструментов против оппонентов, смеющих недооценивать умудренного годами мужчину. Однако, Сокке это было неизвестно.  
В ответ на замечание Айро Сокка стер с лица все эмоции, будто готовясь к битве. Но его волнение выдавали плотно сжатые в кулаки ладони.  
— Я не знаю, что сказал вам ваш племянник, мистер Созин, но я могу поклясться, что не шантажировал его и не пытался извлечь выгоду из нашего знакомства другими способами. До вчерашнего дня я даже не знал, что вы являетесь родственниками.  
— Что? — удивление на лице Айро был неподдельным.  
— На прошлых выходных Зуко подошел ко мне в кафе и предложил создать альянс против его сестры и его злобной бывшей, которые решили устроить ему засаду, — Сокка вкратце пересказал произошедшую историю. То, как он это описывал, звучало так, будто у Зуко в самом деле был план, а не обыкновенный для него приступ паники. — Он настоял на том, что должен отплатить мне, когда опасность миновала.  
— И ты решил встретиться со мной, — подвел итог Айро.  
— Нет, из этой сделки я выудил лишь бейгл и чашку кофе, — серьезное выражение на лице парня сделало его ответ только смешнее. Зуко не смог сдержать улыбку. Это была заведомо проигранная битва.  
— Бейгл и… чашку кофе, — повторил Айро. — За то, что помог моему племяннику отвязаться от его сестры и злобной бывшей.  
— Ладно, должен признать: бейгл был и правда очень хорош.  
— Ага, — протянул мужчина, будто совершенно не понимая, о чем говорит Сокка.  
— Вчера сестра Зуко снова загнала его в угол. В этот раз мне позвонила подруга и попросила о помощи. Я не знал, что помощь нужна Зуко, и не просил его об ответных услугах, — продолжал Сокка. — Я попросил устроить эту встречу только после того, как узнал о вашем родстве. Зуко имел полное право проигнорировать мою просьбу, ведь в этот раз он не просил меня о помощи напрямую.  
— Но он не стал игнорировать, — заметил Айро.  
Парень запнулся и оглянулся на Зуко, будто у того был какой-то ответ.  
— Да, не стал.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
— Дядя, Сокка — изобретатель, — проговорил, наконец, юноша. — Он пытается найти спонсора для своих проектов. Я всего лишь согласился организовать эту встречу, других обязательств я не давал. Просто выслушай его, а решать, спонсировать или нет, будешь сам.  
Айро согласно хмыкнул, снова оглядев Сокку. Тот, снова запнувшись, шумно сглотнул. Зуко был не уверен, что дядя станет его слушать, не после той странной ситуации, с которой началось их знакомство.  
В конце концов, мужчина задорно ухмыльнулся:  
— Скажи, Сокка, ты играешь?  
— Играю? Да, я играю. Видеоигры, спортивные игры, пытался играть на кларнете пару лет назад, — рассеянно проговорил тот, явно нервничая. — Вы… что-то конкретное имели в виду?  
— Пай Шо, — Айро указал раскрытой ладонью на доску с расставленными костями. Телефон с открытым приложением был отложен в сторону. — Я всегда рад новому оппоненту, но мой племянник упорно отказывается играть со мной.  
— Ты обыграл меня около пятидесяти раз, — пробурчал Зуко.  
— Всего лишь сорок семь! — запротестовал мужчина и хитро склонил голову набок. — Или сорок восемь? Эх, я сбился со счета…  
— Эм, ну ладно? Я не против, — Сокка сделал несколько шагов и осторожно опустился на колени по другую сторону доски. Он проигнорировал традиционную позу на коленях с икрами под бедрами и вместо этого уселся на мягкой подушке по-турецки. — Но хочу сразу предупредить: в последний раз я играл довольно давно, да и тогда был не слишком хорош.  
— Важен не уровень умений, — покачал головой Айро, расставляя кости, — а то, что ты узнаешь в процессе игры. В поединке умов человек не сможет скрыть свое истинное «я», не раскрыв своих намерений.  
— Это звучит зловеще и немного угрожающе, — подметил Сокка, поднимая кость Белой Лилии.  
Мужчина подождал, пока юноша сделает свой ход, и только тогда задал вопрос:  
— Ты решил сходить первым?  
— Ой, извините! — Сокка порывисто сдвинул кость назад. — Парень, с которым я играл, всегда говорил мне ходить первым. На самом деле, я просто не знаю, как начать по-другому. Вы хотели ходить первым?  
— Нет, все в порядке, — махнул рукой Айро. — Я играю в Пай Шо уже много лет, так что небольшая фора не будет проблемой.  
Сокка колеблется, но все же возвращает кость Белой Лилии на место. Айро не думал слишком долго над своим ходом, и постепенно игра потекла своим чередом. Несколько минут в комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь негромким щелканьем игральных костей о полированную поверхность доски. Зуко это казалось… умиротворяющим.  
— Расскажи мне немного о себе, Сокка, — попросил мужчина, слегка задумавшись.  
— Мой основной профиль — компьютерная инженерия, а побочный — бизнес-направление, — почтительно начал парень. — Я вместе со своей сестрой живу в общежитии. Она на год младше меня и занимает одно из первых мест в программе подготовки медсестер.  
— Вы хорошо общаетесь? — спросил Айро, захватив власть над одной из частей поля.  
Сокка слегка нахмурился, глядя на доску, но все же ответил:  
— Так хорошо, как только могут общаться брат и сестра. Иногда мы раздражаем друг друга до одури, но, если понадобится, я отдам за нее жизнь. Она и наш отец — все, что осталось от моей семьи. И я бы ни за что на свете не расстался с ними.  
Слышать эти слова было… больно? Несколько лет назад Зуко и сам мог бы сказать нечто подобное о своих друзьях и об отце. А сейчас? Круг этих людей сузился до одного-единственного человека.  
— Расскажешь о друзьях? — попросил Айро после нескольких мгновений звенящей тишины.  
Сокка почти засиял от радости:  
— Аанг, один из моих друзей, немного безбашенный, но он всегда слушает свое сердце и поступает по совести. Есть еще Суюки и Тоф, которые суют свои любопытные носы практически во все мои дела, но я знаю, что они хотят как лучше. С тех пор, как я стал частью отдела информационных технологий, именно они вытаскивают меня на прогулки. Свежий воздух, солнечный свет, все дела. Тео — мой братан по науке. У нас столько планов, что иногда я даже теряюсь, с чего начать!  
Описывая своего «братана по науке», парень вдруг помрачнел.  
— На самом деле, это Тео и Тоф подарили мне мечту, которая стала основной целью моих разработок. Тоф слепа от рождения, а Тео парализован по пояс со времен начальной школы из-за автокатастрофы. Но, что бы ни думали окружающие, они абсолютно нормальные ребята! Однако их жизнь отнюдь не так легка, как у других людей.  
Парень приостановился, чтобы сделать ход, и прикрыл рукой лоб.  
— Человечество с самого своего зарождения создает все новые и новые изобретения, чтобы облегчить свою жизнь. Лошадиные седла и обычная обувь сменились повозками, а они, в свою очередь, сменились повозками, а они, в свою очередь, были заменены на машины. Бумажные письма превратились в электронные. Сплетни и слухи перетекли из ежедневных газет во всемирную сеть. Люди приспособили современный мир под себя, для своего комфортного существования. Так почему бы не приспособить его и под Тоф с Тео?  
Зуко уже не был уверен, что его дядя думает об игре. Пронзительный взгляд мужчины был направлен на Сокку, который, не замечая этого, возбужденно накручивал прядь волос на палец.  
— Вы знали? Чтобы вырастить и воспитать собаку-поводыря, требуется $45,000 — $60,000, и даже после этого в категорию активной эксплуатации попадают лишь 55% этих собак. Сейчас в стране есть около десяти тысяч тренированных собак, и, по статистике, только 2% людей, которым собаки-поводыри необходимы для полноценной жизни, могут позволить себе содержание одной из них. Таких собак, конечно же, не продают, а выделяют через социальные программы, но спрос на них все же в десятки раз превышает имеющееся количество, — Сокка нервно теребил шнурки своей толстовки, пока Айро задумчиво рассматривал доску для Пай Шо. — Но если бы мы смогли создать систему социальной адаптации на основе искусственного интеллекта, способного к самообучению, эта идея окупилась бы за год-два! Скольким людям мы смогли бы помочь! Я думаю, Тоф бы это оценила, ведь у нее, к тому же, ужасная аллергия на собачью шерсть.  
— Хмм… — неторопливо протянул мужчина, передвигая очередную кость на доске.  
— А Тео! Этот парень — один из лучших инженеров, которых я когда-либо встречал, но, кроме этого, он просто обожает историю! — парень в восторге вскинул руки вверх, не замечая, что сейчас его ход. — Но — сюрприз, сюрприз — все самые крутые и старые замки появились раньше, чем их архитекторы смогли бы ознакомиться с современными правилами строительства. Некоторые из них не так давно оснастили лифтами и пандусами, но большая часть так и остается недоступной людям с ограниченными возможностями. Если бы я изобрел что-то вроде вездеходной инвалидной коляски, которая самостоятельно поднималась бы по лестницам или протискивалась в узких проходах, может быть, мой друг смог бы увидеть чуть больше, чем плоские картинки виртуальных туров.  
Зуко почти недоуменно изогнул бровь, смущенный таким взрывом идей и эмоций; лицо Айро приняло похожее выражение. Кто бы мог подумать, что один простой вопрос повлечет за собой эту речь?  
— Какой бы благородной ни была цель, один вопрос все же остается. Способна ли компьютерная инженерия на такой прорыв? — вежливо, но от этого не менее твердо спросил мужчина. — Идея о создании самообучающегося искусственного интеллекта, без сомнения, соответствует вашему профилю, но более механизированные и материальные аспекты предложенных идей могут оказаться вне вашей компетенции.  
— Как вы и сказали, компьютерная инженерия — это то, с чем я смогу справится. То, что мне доступно, — Сокка нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами ног. — И то, что может принести хорошие деньги, если дать достаточно времени. Даже если я не смогу разобраться с электронными частями или механическими условностями, я смогу найти тех, людей, которым это по силам. У меня есть идея, а найти тех, кому это интересно, будет несложно. Это лишь вопрос капитала, необходимого для создания продукта, пока сам проект не начнет приносить прибыль.  
— Как потенциальное изобретение это звучит весьма интересно, — заметил Айро, удобно расположив руки на животе. — Но как продукт на рынке эта идея может оказаться слишком нишевой.  
— Вот именно, многие люди так и подумают, верно? Но история рассудила совершенно по-другому! — Сокка подхватил игральную кость и, переворачивая ее костяшками пальцев, подбросил, ловко подхватив ее другой рукой. — Суперклей изначально был придуман в медицинских целях, чтобы проводить хирургические манипуляции прямо на поле боя. А переносные рации с частотной модуляцией, хоть и были созданы в военных целях, вполне неплохо справляются с ролью детской игрушки. Да что уж говорить, микроволновки были изобретены просто потому что один ученый-сладкоежка во время экспериментов с магнетроном заметил, что кусок шоколадки, оставленный им на приборе, расплавился! Ученые даже придумали, как сделать батареи, которые не будут разряжаться! Они должны состоять из единичных слоев углерода, которые будут безостановочно подпитывать батарею засчет воздействия резонансной частоты атомов. Эта разработка все еще тестируется, но кто знает, что из этого выйдет? Возможности науки безграничны!  
Взволнованная речь Сокки звучала торжественно, он говорил так, будто больше ему шанса и не представится. К ее концу дыхание его сбилось, а щеки налились ярким румянцем. Он вдруг вспомнил, где находится, и нервно прочистил горло.  
В ответ на это Айро лишь улыбнулся:  
— Я вижу, ты много над этим размышлял. Ты ясно видишь свою конечную цель, и у тебя хватит упорства довести это дело до конца. Надеюсь, я проживу достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как высоко ты поднимешься.  
Парень ответил благодарной, но как будто хрупкой улыбкой.  
— У меня к тебе остался только один вопрос, — проговорил Айро. Зуко неосознанно задержал дыхание. Что же он скажет? Смог ли Сокка донести свою мысль? Или же дядя ему откажет? Самому Зуко тысячу раз отказывали фразой, сформулированной в виде вопроса. Он не будет слишком удивлен, если и Айро сейчас использует этот трюк.  
Хоть Зуко и посчитал уже эту битву проигранной, Сокка выпрямился в струнку, приготовившись отвечать на последний вопрос.  
— Где ты научился играть в Пай Шо? — спросил мужчина, вновь опуская взгляд на деревянную доску.  
Его племянник смачно хлопнул себя по лбу и устало потер лицо. У его дяди и правда одно на уме!  
— Техника очень знакомая, — заметил Айро, задумчиво почесывая бороду. — Могу я спросить тебя, кто был твоим учителем?  
— Ну я по большей части самоучка, — Сокка неловко потер шею. — Пра-Пра учила основам и Катару, и меня. Иногда я играл с отцом, а когда Пра-Пра снова вышла замуж, мы устраивали партии с ее мужем. Он был довольно хорош, кстати говоря! Но…они оба уже покинули нас. Единственным моим настоящим учителем был приемный отец моего друга Аанга, Гиацо.  
— Гиацо? — глаза Айро в удивлении расширились. — Он был и моим учителем! Именно с ним я и начинал играть! Как он сейчас?  
— Вы… не слышали? — спросил парень, поникнув. –В прошлом году он… он ушел. Он был уже в возрасте, поэтому знал, что скоро придет его время, но Аанг… Ему был непросто. Он тогда чуть не бросил учебу. Мы сделали все, что смогли, чтобы он удержался.  
— Вот как. Это… печально, — Айро опустил взгляд на доску, вдруг как-то сразу состарившись. — Он был хорошим игроком, одним из лучших! Мне никогда не удавалось победить его…  
— Сожалею. Если бы я знал, что вы были так близки…  
— Не извиняйся, — прервал его мужчина, предупредительно подняв руку. — Ты не должен извиняться за то, над чем ты не властен. В любом случае, это уже в прошлом. Если я знаю своего учителя достаточно хорошо, он не хотел бы, чтобы мы жили прошлым, вспоминая утраты и потери. Вместо этого он сказал бы наслаждаться каждым днем и с радостью принимать все, что дает нам жизнь. Например, нового противника в игре!  
Сокка улыбнулся, все еще грустно, но уже без боли:  
— Точно, именно так он бы и сказал!  
Зуко протяжно застонал: он уже понял, куда ветер дует.  
— Приходи каждую среду, — безапелляционно заявил Айро. — Порой очень трудно найти человека, который согласился бы со мной поиграть.  
Зуко лишь усмехнулся, заметив этот тонкий намек.  
— За игрой мы можем обсуждать дела, — подтолкнул Сокку мужчина. — Боюсь, нам придется повременить с официальным договором о спонсорстве до тех пор, пока ты не окончишь университет, но я с радостью помогу с твоими проектами.  
Своей улыбкой Сокка мог затмить солнце.  
Отлично, просто восхитительно! Как так получилось, что первым с этим парнем познакомился Зуко, но новый друг теперь появился у его дяди?  
Не то чтобы Зуко нужны были новые друзья. Не то чтобы ему нужен был Сокка, в качестве ли друг или еще кого-то. Он был лишь частью этого поганого шоу против Азулы, которая бессовестно пыталась заманить его расположением Мэй. После встречи с адвокатами и составления настоящего завещания Зуко больше не будет нуждаться в этом парне. Сокка станет всего лишь одним из бизнес-партнеров дяди, так же страстно увлеченным Пай Шо. Через несколько недель все вернется в норму.  
Зуко отчаянно игнорировал то, как тоскливо ему становится от одной этой мысли.  
***  
Сокка не хотел заводить дружбу с Зуко Созином.  
Не поймите его неправильно, Зуко был отличным парнем! На первый взгляд, он казался немного колючим и острым на язык со всеми своими едкими ремарками, но, стоит пробраться через эмоциональную стену толщиной со стены Ба Синг Се, и тут же становится очевидным, что он просто неловкая уткочерепашка, которая все еще пытается понять, как жить в этом мире без тотального контроля отца.  
Зуко умен, моментами даже умнее Сокки, он готов это признать. Поэтому тем, кто с ним не знаком, его юмор казался суховатым и странным. Для близких же он был просто убойным.  
Он был добр к тем, кто этого заслуживал, равно как и к тем, кто нет. Если бы Катара сотворила хотя бы половину из того, что сделала Азула, Сокка бы сдал ее в психиатрическую клинику с особым контролем и не стал бы заботиться о родственных связях. Зуко же просто принял к сведению и отказался вестись на такой дешевый развод. Когда Зуко любил, он любил всем сердцем.  
Именно поэтому Сокка не хотел быть ему другом. Он хотел большего.  
Но кроме этого Сокка знал и то, что в его семье развернулась полномасштабная война. Отец Зуко сфабриковал завещание, согласно которому Озаю отходит поместье Созинов — та самая доля, наследовать которую должен был первенец усопшего. В данном случае, Айро.  
Сокка знал, что Зуко подозревал отца во многих темных делах, из-за которых доказать факт юридической фальсификации было не только сложно, но и опасно. Он прекрасно понимал, что Зуко итак по горло в делах, ему некогда разбираться с прилипчивым Соккой.  
А Сокка так же прекрасно понимал, насколько он прилипчив.  
Суюки жаловалась на это буквально каждый раз, когда они куда-то выходили. Она всей душой ненавидела тот факт, что Сокка каждый день хотел проводить с ней, будто они не могли существовать раздельно, как два нормальных человека. Будто любой из их общих моментов мог оказаться последним. Это и неудивительно: его первая любовь почти на его глазах «сгорела» от неизлечимой болезни. С тех пор каждая секунда казалась ему мимолетной, каждый день — незначительным. Может ли кто-то обвинить его в прилипчивости?  
Сокка знал, что несет слишком большой эмоциональный груз, чтобы начинать отношения. Он знал, что Зуко нужно улаживать слишком много дел, чтобы начинать отношения. И поэтому, как бы Сокка ни хотел быть ему больше, чем другом, он был готов удовлетвориться настоящим положением дел.  
Но судьба его все же настигла: после слушания по делу о подложном завещании (Айро, конечно же, победил) бывшая Зуко поймала его у выхода. Он обернулся за помощью к другу, но того, в свою очередь, выловила Азула, чье лицо ровным слоем было покрыто соплями и слезами. Зуко же выглядел так, будто не мог решить, должен ли он ее утешить или применить на ней прием Хеймлиха.  
Кажется, Сокка остался без помощи.  
— Оу, эй? Привет? — сбивчиво проговорил он, внезапно припомнив, что ни разу не разговаривал с ней до этого момента. Самое большое — ледяной взгляд в кафе в первую встречу и пугающе пристальные — во все последующие. Он понятия не имел, как разговаривать с таким человеком. — Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
— Я видела, как ты смотришь на него, — без предисловия заявила Мэй. — Как будто ты влюблен.  
Сокка издал (очень мужественный) писк.  
— Ты-ы видела? Конечно, ты видела! Потому что… мы встречаемся! Да, точно, встречаемся! Мы просто обожаем, знаешь ли, целоваться!  
Девушка одарила парня саркастичным взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, что думает об его актерской игре. Ух ты, а он и не знал, что взгляд может быть саркастичным!  
Сокка отчетливо вздрогнул и неловко перекатился на пятки.  
— Зуко… — тихо начала Мэй. Так тихо, что парень даже сначала не услышал ее слова. — Мы не сошлись. Мы были слишком похожи в подходах к тому, что зовется совпадениями, и слишком разными там, где не соприкасались. Я поняла это намного раньше него, но я не могла его отпустить. Пока он не попросит. И когда это случилось, я отступила. Потому что знала — так будет правильно.  
— Но ты не перестала его любить, — заметил Сокка.  
— Нет. Скоро ты и сам поймёшь, как это сложно, — ответила девушка. — Но я не могу винить его за это. Мне нужно было то, чего он не мог дать. А ему нужно было то, чего не было у меня. Мы просто не подходили друг другу, и на этом конец истории. Но именно поэтому я смогла его отпустить и именно поэтому продолжаю любить. Поэтому продолжаю защищать даже сейчас.  
— Защищать? — нахмурился он.  
Мэй оглядела его с ледяным нечитаемым выражением.  
— В каждом его жесте и взгляде я вижу любовь к тебе, и поэтому предупреждаю только один раз. Если ты причинишь ему боль, если используешь ради славы или наживы…  
— Ты меня убьешь, — отмахнулся от нее Сокка. — Я понял, окей?  
— Я тебя не убью. Я подвергну тебя вивисекции собственными руками, — исправила его девушка без лишних ухищрений. Просто констатируя факты. — Я разрежу твою плоть и буду играть с твоими внутренними органами. Ты почувствуешь каждое мучительное прикосновение и будешь молить о милосердии, молить о смерти.  
Сокка хрипло сглотнул. Его сердце бешено стучало в ушах, с усердием перекачивая кровь, чтобы она не замерзла от страха.  
Мэй резко развернулась на каблуках, направляясь к Азуле.  
— Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли.  
— К-кристально, — пропищал парень. Она, не оборачиваясь, махнула на прощание рукой, и обе девушки исчезли за углом.  
— Извини за это, — проговорил Зуко, вернувшись от сестры. — Азула хотела сказать пару слов, пришлось отойти… Сокка, у тебя все в порядке? Ты будто призрака увидел.  
— Твоя бывшая умеет удивлять, чувак, — ответил тот, чувствуя мурашки, спускающиеся по спине. — Ощущение, будто кто-то только что прошелся по моей могиле!  
— А, Мэй? Да, в этом она мастер, — Зуко повернулся к тому переулку, где совсем недавно исчезли две женские фигуры. — Что она сделала? Показала тебе свою коллекцию ножей?  
— Коллекцию… ножей? Она коллекционирует ножи? — Сокка вдруг замер, входя в фазу позднего осознания. — Она носит эту коллекцию с собой?  
— Эм… Не-е-ет? — попытался Зуко. Он казался смущенным и немного виноватым, будто его только что поймали за разделом чего-то запретного. В следующую секунду он резко изменил тему. — Ладно, что я тебе должен на этот раз? Если ты все еще используешь это как предлог, чтобы вымогать у меня бесплатную еду, конечно.  
— Честно? Я хотел сказать, что чашки кофе бы вполне хватило, но эта девчонка, чувак… — Сокка снова почувствовал дрожь. — Мне может понадобиться две, чтобы избавиться от этого могильного холодка.  
— Кофе? — Зуко выглядел сбитым с толку и смущенным внезапной надеждой. — Просто кофе?  
–Если ты, конечно, не согласишься поужинать с мной, — ухмылка Сокки стала не в меру проказливой. — Я вдруг узнал, что моя сестра хочет притащить в гости мою бывшую, и теперь мне нужен кто-то, кто притворился бы моим парнем.  
— Я ж говорил, это не было фразочкой для пикапа.  
— Ну не знаю… — Сокка положил свою ладонь на руку Зуко, и его голубые глаза весело заблестели. — На нас ведь она сработала.  
— Подожди… Я… Ты… — неловко бормотал тот.  
— Если ты хочешь, конечно, — пожал плечами Сокка. — Твоя бывшая недвусмысленно намекнула, что у тебя есть ко мне чувства. Прежде чем она, ну, ты знаешь, задвинула мне самый страшный «отцовский разговор» в истории человечества. Я подумал, раз она посчитала, что мы уже встречаемся… Может быть, нам стоит попробовать?  
И, ну что ж, Зуко не мог спорить с проницательностью Мэй.


End file.
